User blog:Notbryant/Completion is on the horizon
Wow! It's come a long way. It's gotten alot easier along the way, especially after I figured out where I could get pictures and market info from. ;) Anyway, here's really what's left, which isn't much: 1. Zombies I still need a few more pictures and stats which isn't that hard, just growing them. But I'm just actually trying to play the game right now, meaning I need veterans and combo zombies. 2. Mutations I think the best way to do mutations is for someone with the Mutant Monolith to just take like a week and grow a regular Zombie (I mean a regular, green zombie) mutated with every single mutation, and ONLY that mutation. The problem is that (a) I am trying to win invasions right now and I don't have the Mausoleum unlocked, and (b) I don't have the Mutant Monolith. Once I unlock my Mausoleum (which should be any day...I have 2 fragments), I guess I could try to mutate without the monolith, but it would just be such a hassle, and it would end out taking 10x longer than it would with the monolith. 3. Enemies The enemies pages themselves aren't very hard. It's figuring out what info to put in there. I don't know what "con" and "dex" mean in the binary files, I don't know what "real" really means or if it can be interpreted per character, and I basically just don't know how the numbers play in to the actual battle (like if 1 strength for enemies = 1 attack for your zombies). So I could throw up a page and everything, but the info needs to be defined to what it actually does, or else it will just be confusing. 4. Combining, Rank, and Stats I need to look at the math behind Combining Zombies and Veterans. While it's alright to say "a veteran makes the stats go up," it would be much nicer to say "a veteran's stats increase by __%" or what have you. Same for combining. 5. Zombie Categories Including all colors and types, I basically just need to type a short summary of what they are, what they do, etc. 6. Various Pages/Sections Rain, Brain Fragments, and other little things need to be added to make the wiki complete. 7. Banners? I don't want to say too much since I don't even know if this is technically in the game yet...but I need to investigate banners. They have sprites and nodes in the files, but I'm not sure they're actually in the game yet, or just a future plan. (Side note, it's kind of fun looking at all the data; I get to know spoilers, like who the next enemy added to the game is going to be. ;)) That's about it. I've had a few pretty good strides both in the wiki and in my farm. I now officially own every decor that can be bought with gold but 2, I'm level 28, have the mausoleum and two fragments, have an army that's survived 17 invasions, and have 2 brains. (Hey, considering how long I had to wait to get the mausoleum, that's amazing.) Category:Blog posts